Incinerator
Clover June Seven Lotus |items=None |minigames=Sudoku (DS version) Switch Puzzle (The Nonary Games) |links=Door 9 (Gigantic) Door q (Building Q) E Deck |music=Morphogenetic Sorrow }} The Incinerator is located on E Deck in both the Gigantic and Building Q. When going through the small Door 9, it is located behind the Neptune door. When going through the big Door 9, it is located at the end of a hallway. It is location of the final Door 9 (on the Gigantic) and Door q in Building Q. Layout The Incinerator is seemingly a plain metal-walled room. Upon closer inspection, it is shown to be shaped like a nonagon, adding to the game's theme of the number nine. There are two doors leading in and out of the room, with Door 9 in the very back of the room. There is also a vent high up on the wall. Tubes are lined up all around the room on the walls, from which flames burst out of. After the incineration process starts, the grate in the center opens up and a computer terminal rises from the ground. Story Safe/Zero Lost Ending Gentarou Hongou (Ace) holds Lotus hostage and drags her through the small Door 9 in the chapel. There, he rushes into the incinerator and is just about to authenticate when Junpei, Snake, and Seven enter the room. The speaker tells the players that the incineration process is about to start and Ace finally realizes that Snake is in the room. He asks him if they used Clover's bracelet to get through Door 9, and Snake is shocked. Ace taunts him about personally killing his sister, and Snake is enraged at this revelation, as well as devastated. Snake growls in anger and charges at Ace, threatening to kill him. Ace knocks him back with a shot from the golden revolver. In the process of doing so, he lets go of Lotus, and she scrambles back to where Junpei and Seven are standing and hides behind them. The speaker announces that there is 5 minutes until the incineration process starts, and Ace points his gun at the 3 remaining players, demanding that they hand Lotus over or he will kill them, saying that he has won. When they refuse, Ace is about to squeeze the trigger when suddenly, Snake stands back up. He lunges forward towards Ace, and Ace shoots his remaining 5 bullets to keep him back. Snake collapses, but still manages to crawl towards Ace, with a burning desire for revenge against him. He grabs onto Ace's legs and Ace begs for his life, saying that his company's hospitals can fix him up. Snake doesn't fall for the ruse and tells Junpei and the others to get out of the room, saying that this will pay for his sister's death. Junpei doesn't move and tries to save Snake. He is abruptly stopped by Seven, who drags him out of the room at the last second. The doors seal shut, and trap Ace and Snake inside. The incineration process starts, and burns them to death. True Ending Junpei, Snake, Clover, and Seven had just escaped from the Study, when they enter the incinerator. The group that Santa had took through the big Door 9 were inside, with Santa kneeling on the ground, June propped up against the wall, and Ace holding Lotus at gunpoint. Taunting the players about winning Zero's game, he promptly authenticates at the RED. He pulls the lever down, but the final door doesn't budge. Enraged, he continues trying to authenticate. Seven takes advantage of the situation and rams Ace into the ground. Lotus runs back over to the other side of the room, where the rest of the players are, and thanks them. Junpei walks up to a kneeling Ace and explains his theory on how he had killed the 3 other executives of Cradle Pharmaceutical. Ace confirms that Junpei is right about everything and Junpei tells him that he was being manipulated by Zero, to kill the other creators of the First Nonary Game. Junpei turns back around to Santa and asks if this was all a part of his plan, with Seven revealing to the other players that Santa is Zero. Santa admits that his real name is Aoi and that he participated in the First Nonary Game, but casually tells the two that they got two things wrong: The fact that he's only Zero's assistant, and the fact that the Second Nonary Game was not only created for revenge but to save his sister, Akane. Seven sputters that he saw Akane die in 2018 with his own eyes, and turns around the room to look for June. She had mysteriously disappeared and Seven starts mumbling to himself about how his head is going to explode, suffering from a massive headache. Santa starts talking again and explains to the others what exactly was the Nonary Project. It had been created to test the morphogenetic field theory. There had been two facilities where the test had been conducted: Building Q, out in the Nevada Desert, and the Gigantic. Both had the exact same interior, with Building Q housing the transmitters, and the Gigantic housing the receivers. There had been a mistake with the assignments, and Akane (a transmitter) had been placed with Aoi and the rest of the receivers on the Gigantic. Santa ominously tells Junpei that he knows what he has to do, as he knew the truth behind everything: the executive's deaths, the coffin, etc. Akane starts communicating with Junpei through the morphogenetic field, and reveals to him that she had been transmitting information to his mind from the very beginning. Suddenly, Santa picks up the revolver that Ace had carelessly dropped, and points it at Ace's head. He drags the defeated man out through of the incinerator gates and tells the others that he "has to go make a wish come true". With any chance of escape eliminated, the remaining players realize the predicament that they're in. Clover does the calculations and find that there is no other way for any of them to escape, unless they leave Lotus behind. Lotus tells the four to move along, but Seven awkwardly gives her excuses on why they can't leave her behind. The others agree on not leaving her behind, and she looks as if she's about to cry. Snake mentions that they probably wouldn't be able to leave anyways, remembering Ace's problem with the door. Just to be sure, they try anyways, and sure enough, the RED doesn't activate. Akane starts communicating through the field again and explains to him that she had somehow found herself in Junpei's mind, while still observing him from the outside as June. She starts showing him exactly what had happened on the Gigantic during the First Nonary Game. The group of children had made their way through the numbered doors and into the incinerator, when they realized that only five of them could escape. To make matters worse, the gates sealed, and the incineration process countdown begins. Five of the children moved on, leaving Akane, Aoi, Light, and Nona behind. Moments later, Seven appeared above them in the vent, and pulled the 4 children up, one by one. They came out on the other side of Door 9, and went through some double doors to finally find the way out: a spiraling staircase. All of them run them towards the exit, but Akane realizes that she had left the doll that Junpei had given her behind. She waits for the others to pass her, and slowly proceeds back down to the bottom deck. She grabs the doll, and is about to go back, when Hongou appears from the exit. He pulls her into the incinerator, just as Seven, Aoi, and Light were about to save her. Inside the incinerator, Hongou reaches into his pocket and sets 2 bracelets next to the RED. He scans them on the panel, and leaves through the gate, leaving Akane trapped inside. The incinerator countdown starts, in both the past and the present. Lotus starts going off about "experiments" and Junpei calms her down, saying he can explain later. Lotus looks around for a shut down button, with Snake solemnly telling her that there isn't one. The floor opens up, and a computer rises from the opening. Junpei is staring at the blank screen and Lotus shoves him out of the way to try to do something with it. She starts pressing random buttons, when the screen lights up, with a puzzle to be solved. At the same time in 2018, Akane is also staring at the screen, welling up with tears. Hongou taunts her from the window, explaining that if she can solve the puzzle, the RED will activate and allow her to escape. She tearfully turns back to the screen, holds on the doll Junpei had given her, and desperately calls for his help. Junpei hears her voice in the present and searches the room for where it's coming from. She finally hears his voice and explains that she needs to solve the puzzle on the computer screen to survive. Junpei realizes that the Second Nonary Game was created all for the moment that he will give Akane the solution through the field. He figures that because of this, Akane is Zero. Junpei tells himself that he will save her life and gets to work on the puzzle. Minigames If you are playing The Nonary Games version, the final Sudoku puzzle has been changed to a new one. Sudoku (DS version) This puzzle involves the player solving a Sudoku puzzle by filling in the blanks. Like a regular Sudoku puzzle, each row and column must have the numbers 1-9, and can not repeat. This puzzle is special, as the player must turn their DS upside down to solve it correctly. The top screen shows Akane's face and the combination to get through Door q (2 + 4 + 5 + 7 + 8). Switch Puzzle (The Nonary Games) Click the P on the grid and 1 at the bottom. Click the S on the grid and 3 at the bottom (not the 3 on the grid). Click the W on the grid and 5 at the bottom. Click the R on the grid and 7 at the bottom. The password is 9. Trivia * On the map of E Deck, the incinerator's location is burned off. * In the iOS version, when the incineration command has been activated, a speaker sprite appears on the screen. * In the 999 novelization, the final puzzle is a Rubik's Cube and is not located in the incinerator. * During Dashiell Gordain's Nonary Games, which were played by young people who were deep in debt, there was a ceremony at the end where those who had lost the game were executed. This took place at the location where the incinerator is currently situated; long ago, it was known as the Hall of Ceremony. In the chapel, they prayed to the god they worshipped, and in the Hall of Ceremony, they offered up living sacrifices. The ceremonial Free the Soul robes Snake is wearing were used in those ceremonies.http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/trans/999int.htm ** Hongou helped transform the Hall of Ceremony into an incinerator. The losers would burn in the incinerator as a sacrifice during the ceremony. While burning, they would wear Free the Soul robes. Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:E Deck